I'll Take That As A Yes
by Hekate101
Summary: ONESHOT! If Ron and Hermione argue so much, how can they be happy?


**A/N:** Well...this certainly wasn't a planned story, but I was listening to the song, so I just had to write it. Please excuse if it's not perfect, I didn't spend a whole lot of time revising and re-revising it (as I usually do).

**Disclaimer:** Everything you recognize from the Harry Potter universe is not mine. The almost-plot is mine, though it was inspired by Phil Vassar's song (also not mine). Elvish gold is, as far as I know, an original idea, and is entirely mine, so don't steal it. I don't even want credit if you borrow it, just send me an email or something to _tell me_.

**I'll Take That As A Yes**

_"The fire's warm so you take off your sweater  
Now it's my turn and I'll do you one better  
That's the game we both like to play  
You wink, I laugh 'cause we know  
A little hug leads to a foot rub  
Then a hot tub  
Then a French kiss on a bear rug  
Do you like it  
Do you like it  
How about this  
Wanna try it?  
Oh, oh, oh  
I'll take that as a yes!"_

_- Phil Vassar, "I'll Take That As A Yes (The Hot Tub Song)"_

---

No one understood ron and Hermione's relationship, not really. Harry was the first to recognize their chemistry as that, but even he couldn't fathom how they could be married. The arguing was much worse now than when they were just friends. That was their chemistry, though; the competitiveness. The "I'll do you one better" ideology.

It started just after their engagement, like a game of tug-o-war. He would start an argument, to begin with. She would use her great wit and logic to prove her side, then wink at him, to say that the game was on. He would laugh, and she'd give him a condolence hug, then walk off. The game had started.

Ron would act as though nothing had changed for a while, and they'd talk, maybe have dinner, or breakfast, or lunch, or whatever. Once the time was right, he would begin rubbing her shoulders. His agile fingers would smooth out her tense muscles and tease patterns on her back through the shirt, letting her mold into him. Then he would abruptly stop, and curl up next to her as if nothing had gone on. She would smile, knowing that it was her move next.

Hermione would give him the briefest kiss, and say, "I'm going to go take a shower." Or a nap. Or go to bed. Or get ready for insert event here. Or simply change clothes because these had something on them. There were many variants. But he would wait until she was half-way undressed, then pin her against the bed and french-kiss her. One of the rules was to up the ante each time, and always leave the other wanting more. So Hermione would finish getting her clothes off, then undress him, and pull him into the shower with her.

There were so many possibilities, the game never got old. Even in public, or with company, they would use gestures, or glances, or coded messages left everyone wonderfully oblivious. Except for Ron's parents, of course. Shortly after Voldemort's downfall, Arthur had had a talk with his son.

"What did you want to say, dad?" Ron asked, sitting down.

His father sighed, and sat next to him at the table. "You're going to marry Hermione." It wasn't phrased like a question. Ron had been thinking of marriage, of course, but thinking and having your dad say it like it was a fact are two entirely different things.

"W- What?" He sputtered.

"I had to ask your mother to marry me. I know that look."

Ron's ears turned the color of his hair. "Is it that obvious?"

"I don't think anyone knows except your mother and I. Though Bill probably has some idea."

The younder man nodded. He could believe that. "So...what do I do?"

"Have you chosen the rings?"

"I thought we should go shopping together-"

"Ron, Ron, Ron... If there's one thing I know about women, it's that they like to have part of a job done for them. Hermione will automatically assume responsibility for planning the wedding, but it will be a nice surprise if you already have the rings picked out." He saw the gears working in his son's head. "I can tell you already, no. Whatever it is, no."

"But...if I planned the wedding-"

"No. You don't want to overdo it. If you have the rings picked out, she'll be pleasantly surprised. If you have the wedding planned, not only will she be angry that you assumed she would say yes, she'll accuse you of treating her like a china doll, and not letting her do anything."

"Oh. But how do I know what kind of rings to get?"

"That-" Arthur took a wooden rectangel about the size of deck of cards, though twice as deep, out of his pocket. "-is the easy part." Ron looked curiously at the box. "These are some of the last Weisli heirlooms." There were no seams on the box, but Arthur tapped it once with his wand, and the top and sides disappeared, leaving a smaller box, and two rings, set in crushed velvet. They seemed to be made from some sort of shiny wood, and there were leaves carved around the entirety of each. The bride's ring had a green gem that seemed to absorb light set in it, and held in place by four miniscule leaves.

Ron's jaw dropped. "Is that-"

"Elvish gold. And a piece of the globe from Merlin's staff." He picked up the smaller box and tapped it with his wand. A seam appeared and it opened slowly, as if reluctant to reveal its treasure. Then, with a 'pop', it snapped to a ninety degree angle. The ring inside was made of the same material as the other two, though the gem was larger and there were no leaves around the band. "As you can probably tell, this is the engagement ring. The other two are the wedding bands." Ron's jaw was still down. "If you want her to say yes, you should be looking at her, not the ring." Arthur chided. His son closed his mouth. "Good. Now, here's some advice from your mum and I." He set a piece of paper on the table, closed the smaller box, and set it on top. "Go get your girl." Then he tapped the larger box, bringing it back to its proper entirety, and walked toward the door. "Read the paper. I promise, it will make your life very interesting." Then he left his son.

Interesting, oh yes. That piece of paper made Ron and Hermione Weasley's lives very interesting. It helped in the creation of many _interesting_ children. But that...is another story.

**A/N:** Heh...assume this is in the same universe as "You Won". Do you want to review? ...I'll take that as a yes.


End file.
